


Come l'acqua su Marte

by joanlocked



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanlocked/pseuds/joanlocked
Summary: Vorrei provare a non amare la tua facciaMa è come non portare gente ad una festaCi vuole tempo e noi crediamo nella fretta
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Come l'acqua su Marte

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Like Water On Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542435) by [joanlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanlocked/pseuds/joanlocked)

> Una songfic in italiano! Su Chiamami con il tuo nome! Nel 2019! Perché? Per _chi_? Me lo sono domandato anch'io, ma fin dalla prima volta che ho ascoltato _Duemila volte_ di Marco Mengoni non ho potuto evitare di pensare che sia la canzone PERFETTA per Elio e Oliver. Mi fa pensare a loro dalla prima parola all'ultima. Quindi mi è scappata la mano.

Le sei del mattino a B. erano molto diverse da quelle a cui ero abituato a casa, ed estremamente più affascinanti. Non che fosse un gran traguardo, dato che dove vivevo le guardavo solo attraverso la finestra e servivano a poc'altro che a segnare la fine di una lunga nottata passata sui libri, ma più mi guardavo attorno, più l'atmosfera mi rammentava che c'era ben poco che mi infondesse più pace che vedere l'alba che avvolgeva alberi, sentieri sterrati, erba verdissima, un miscuglio di spettacoli naturali di una semplicità assoluta che potevo però solo sognare nella giungla di asfalto che era casa mia.

Elio mi sventolò una mano davanti al viso, distogliendomi dai miei pensieri. "Allora?" disse, probabilmente in attesa di una risposta a una domanda che non avevo sentito, preso com'ero dal filo dei miei pensieri.

"Allora cosa?" chiesi io, tornando subito a concentrarmi sulle prime luci dell'alba, ma stavolta spostando l'attenzione sull'effetto che avevano sull'iride di Elio, sui suoi capelli spettinati, sulle guance ancora rosse per la stanchezza e l'alcol.

"Lascia perdere, tanto stasera non ci sei proprio," aveva sbuffato Elio con un mezzo sorriso prima di aprire il portone della villa e prendere a saltellare su per le scale senza aspettare che lo seguissi, impedendomi così di rimbeccarlo e fargli notare che il sole era alto ed era ormai mattina.

Era vero, avevo - avevamo, in realtà - bevuto moltissimo, ma lo sforzo non indifferente di ballare fino alla chiusura del Le Danzing prima e, grazie allo stereo portatile sgangherato di Chiara, per strada poi, unito alla mia usuale spiccata resistenza all'alcol mi avevano risparmiato ogni tipica conseguenza. Lo stesso non potevo dirlo riguardo a Elio, che mi affrettai a raggiungere prima che potesse inciampare nei suoi piedi e cadere, o sbattere la porta di camera, o qualsiasi altra cosa rumorosa che avrebbe potuto svegliare la sua famiglia e allarmarla in qualche modo. Lo afferrai per il gomito e lo accompagnai nella nostra camera. "Voglio una sigaretta," disse sottovoce, ma fece una smorfia e si portò comunque l'indice sulle labbra nel gesto che internazionalmente significava "fai silenzio!".

Alzai gli occhi al cielo. "Hai fumato un pacchetto intero stanotte," puntualizzai, pur sapendo benissimo che era fiato sprecato.

"E quindi? Ne voglio un'altra," non tardò ad arrivare la risposta che mi aspettavo. Elio prese a rovistare nelle mie tasche, prima l'una, poi l'altra, poi riprovò di nuovo nella prima, manifestando con uno sbuffo la sua disapprovazione ogni volta che un tentativo andava a vuoto. Risi e portai una mano alla mia tasca posteriore, ne tirai fuori il contenuto e gli offrii una sigaretta direttamente dal pacchetto; Elio mugolò felice, ma la sua mira venne a mancare quando cercò di afferrarne una con le labbra, finendo col prenderne tre insieme. Scoppiammo a ridere entrambi, e io gli presi le due in eccesso con la mia, di bocca - operazione resa difficile dal fatto che Elio non riuscisse a smettere di ridacchiare -, rimettendone una al suo posto prima di afferrare l'accendino riposto nel pacchetto e accendere la sigaretta ad entrambi.

Elio si avviò subito alla finestra per andare a esalare la boccata di fumo all'esterno. Io non fui altrettanto educato e mi sedetti sul letto a seguire con lo sguardo il modo in cui il raggio di luce flebile del mattino risaltava le particelle di polvere che aleggiavano nell'aria, prima di andare a colpire il posacenere di cristallo posato sul letto e rifrangersi in frammenti colorati per tutta la stanza. Andava svuotato, quel posacenere; la sera prima, prima di uscire, ci eravamo sdraiati a pancia in giù sulle lenzuola, già vestiti per andare a ballare, e avevamo fumato insieme, parlando e ridendo sommessamente come se stessimo facendo qualcosa di illecito, ma non era successo niente che ci avrebbe fatto arrossire se Mafalda, o chi per lei, avesse aperto la porta all'improvviso beccandoci in fragrante.

Elio si voltò a guardarmi. Non disse nulla, ma io mi alzai e mi affiancai a lui alla finestra. Mi posò la testa sulla spalla, come di solito faceva la ragazza nei film che vedevo al cinema. "Quando te ne vai voglio che mi lasci questa camicia," disse, inclinando il collo e morsicandomi piano la spalla, senza farmi male e come per sottolineare a quale capo di abbigliamento si stesse riferendo.

Io risi di nuovo. "Anche questa?"

"Sì," rispose lui con uno dei suoi ampissimi sorrisi. "E questa pure," aggiunse portandomi una mano alla cintura e strattonandola senza forza, "E questi," prese un pugno dei miei pantaloni, "E questo e questo e questo e questo," prese a ridere mentre iniziava a punzecchiarmi in punti casuali più per farmi il solletico che per indicare davvero qualcosa. Io lo lasciai fare, risi con lui e basta. Ogni tanto, e solo quando aveva alzato il gomito, in Elio si intravedeva il diciassettenne che era, il che mi lasciava solitamente in preda a sentimenti contrastanti che non mi davo la pena di approfondire.

Elio si fermò, riuscì a soffocare le risate e prese un altro tiro dalla sua sigaretta. "Magari se riesco a tenermi tutto io dovrai andartene nudo, e su quell'aereo non ti ci faranno neanche salire," non smise di sorridere neppure per un secondo mentre lo diceva, ma non mi guardava. "Pubblica decenza e tutto il resto," scosse il capo e schioccò la lingua sul palato più volte, fingendo disapprovazione.

Il mio sorriso si era dissolto in un instante, come un attore che esce dal personaggio nel momento stesso in cui la telecamera viene spenta. Mancava ancora qualche giorno, e l'argomento non era ancora stato toccato, come se fosse ininfluente, cosa che sospettavo Elio pensasse fosse per me. Guardando il suo profilo illuminato dal sole, pensai che non poteva esistere nessun universo in cui fosse vero, nemmeno uno fra le infinite possibilità.

Io non dissi nulla, gli portai la mano libera al viso, lo obbligai a voltarsi verso di me e lo baciai con forza, inghiottendo il fumo che non aveva fatto in tempo ad esalare, e lo vidi lasciare la presa dalla sigaretta mezza intera senza indugi, così che adesso aveva le mani libere per avvolgermele attorno al collo, stringersi a me, e baciarmi come non aveva potuto fare per tutta la notte.

_Vorrei trovare l'alba dentro questo letto_  
_ Quando torniamo alle sei_  
_ Mi guardi e mi dici che vuoi_  
_ Un'altra sigaretta_  
_ Una vita perfetta_  
_ Che vuoi la mia maglietta_

* * *

Quando mi resi conto dell'errore, ormai era troppo tardi.

Non ero solito parlare di destino, non ci credevo, ma cos'altro poteva avermi condotto in camera di Elio alle sei del mattino, e proprio dopo aver passato l'intera notte a pensare se andare da lui davvero o meno, per poi optare per il _no_? L'inconscio, forse. Il destino, indubbiamente. Maledetto.

In un certo senso era colpa mia, dato che ero stato io a insistere perché Elio non si scomodasse a spostare tutte le sue cose nella stanza accanto, dato che sarei rimasto solo per qualche giorno. _Posso benissimo occupare la camera più piccola_, avevo detto ai Perlman, guadagnandomi da Elio uno sguardo tanto penetrante quanto breve che non mi lasciò dubbi che sapesse esattamente cosa stessi facendo.

Mi chiedevo se Elio ci avrebbe mai creduto, che ero entrato in camera sua scambiandola per la mia perché ero distratto e senza pensarci troppo avevo varcato la soglia di quella che per sei settimane era stata la mia stanza, la nostra stanza. O non avrebbe dovuto porsi neanche il dubbio, perché a quell'ora ovvio che stava dormendo, giusto?

E invece no. Iniziavo a crederci davvero, al destino.

Indossava un pigiama pesante, era Dicembre d'altronde. Era strano vederlo così, senza costume da bagno, senza magliette a mezze maniche da sfilare al primo accenno di caldo afoso e da rinfilare non appena il sole tramontava, senza gli occhiali da sole perennemente posati sul naso. Mi vergognai di quel pensiero, perché Elio non viveva sotto una campana di vetro e io ne ero consapevole, lo sapevo che la sua esistenza non si riduceva a quelle poche settimane a cui io avevo avuto la fortuna di assistere, e non mettevo in dubbio che la sua vita fosse andata avanti fino all'inverno come se nulla fosse ed era giusto così, ma quella consapevolezza non mi impedì di sentirmi come se mi avessero tirato un pugno in pieno stomaco; non mi piaceva.

Era sdraiato sul letto, la schiena contro la testiera, e lo avevo interrotto mentre leggeva un libro. La luce era accesa, mancava ancora un'ora abbondante all'alba. Dallo sguardo vigile che aveva capii che non si era svegliato molto presto, bensì non aveva proprio dormito.

"Oliver," pronunciò il mio nome con un tono interrogativo che non tradiva alcuna emozione tranne la comprensibile sorpresa di vedermi lì, ma un brivido mi attraversò comunque la spina dorsale. Da quando ero tornato non aveva fatto altro che evitarmi - e forse io, complice il mio imbarazzo, avevo contribuito a evitare situazioni che ci vedevano condividere una stanza più dello stretto necessario. Di chiunque fosse la responsabilità, il risultato non cambiava; non c'era stata alcuna occasione in cui avesse dovuto chiamare il mio nome.

"Elio," riuscii a dire io infine. "Scusa, io... ero sovrappensiero e ho sbagliato porta. Non volevo certo-"

"Oliver," ripeté lui, stavolta con tono fermo, per zittirmi. "Lo so, non fa niente. Cosa fai ancora sveglio?" domandò. Doveva aver notato che indossavo ancora gli abiti del giorno prima. Il pensiero che ci avesse fatto caso nonostante si fosse sforzato in ogni modo di evitare il mio sguardo per tutto il giorno mi fece arrossire.

"Potrei chiederti lo stesso," risposi, e sempre senza rifletterci troppo mi chiusi la porta alle spalle e mi avvicinai al letto. Se a Elio dispiaceva, non lo diede a vedere.

"Ho un ritmo del sonno un po' scombussolato, negli ultimi giorni." _Negli ultimi giorni_ significava da quando ero arrivato io.

Chiuse il libro e lo posò sul letto, poi sollevò le ginocchia e se le abbracciò. Notai che oltre al pigiama indossava anche dei calzini di spugna, e un'ulteriore maglietta s'intravedeva sotto il colletto. Non potei fare a meno di pensare che scopare di questi tempi avrebbe richiesto molto più tempo e impegno; in estate eravamo sempre nudi e pronti in uno schiocco di dita - il suo, di solito. Un altro pensiero sfuggevole di cui mi vergognai profondamente.

"Tu?" m'imbeccò lui quando io non risposi immediatamente con la mia versione. Gli fui grato per avermi catapultato fuori dai miei sogni ad occhi aperti.

"Neanch'io riuscivo a dormire," dissi, sbrigativo. Mi morsi un labbro, pensando a come avviare il discorso per cui _non_ ero venuto lì. 

"Non pare che tu ci abbia neanche provato," commentò subito Elio con un accenno di divertimento nella voce.

Chiusi gli occhi per un secondo e presi un grosso respiro.

"Pensavo a te," dissi di getto prima di poter cambiare idea. Dalla sua espressione capii che neanche lui si aspettava una risposta tanto diretta. "Ci ho pensato tutta la notte, se venire da te o no," mi affrettai a continuare per impedirgli di interrompermi, e per impedire a me stesso di girare sui tacchi ed andarmene prima che fosse troppo tardi. "In realtà ci ho pensato talmente a lungo che si è fatta mattina e avevo deciso di lasciar perdere, ma poi mi sono ritrovato qui comunque, non ti ho mentito, non l'ho fatto di proposit-"

"Aspetta," alla fine mi aveva interrotto, mostrandomi il palmo della mano. Pensavo che sarebbe stato furioso, che mi avrebbe urlato contro, che mi avrebbe detto che non avevo nessun diritto di dirgli alcunché dopo che solo un paio di giorni prima gli avevo rivelato che mi sarei sposato a breve e l'avevo rifiutato, nonostante non avessi mai desiderato niente nella mia vita come avessi desiderato lui in quel momento, pensavo anche che mi avrebbe picchiato, che mi avrebbe sbattuto fuori da camera _sua_ a calci e pugni. Me lo sarei meritato.

Invece fu con tutta la calma del mondo che disse: "Ho bisogno di una sigaretta."

Mi prese alla sprovvista, e cominciai a tastarmi i pantaloni anche se temevo di averle finite, dato che la notte insonne era stata inevitabilmente accompagnata da massicce dosi di nicotina, ma fortunatamente me ne erano rimaste giusto un paio. Gliene porsi una, stavolta direttamente nella mano per evitare stranezze, e accesi l'ennesima per me.

Elio si alzò e, nonostante la temperatura rigida, aprì la finestra. Non mi chiese neanche l'accendino, ne aveva uno nel cassetto. Io rimasi dov'ero; da bravo codardo quale ero pensai che parlare alla sua schiena avrebbe reso le cose più facili.

"Va' avanti," disse dopo qualche momento di silenzio, senza voltarsi.

"Non ho intenzione di litigare," misi le cose bene in chiaro. Non stavo cercando di insinuare che Elio avesse cattive intenzioni o mi trattasse ingiustamente, ma con tutta probabilità lui la vide diversamente, perché si voltò di scatto con aria furente.

Stavolta fu il mio turno di fermarlo. "Per favore, non parlare," dissi, piano ma con tono fermo, un attimo prima che lui riuscisse ad aprire bocca.

Contro ogni previsione, bastò a zittirlo.

"Non ho intenzione di litigare," ripetei, "e so che avresti molto da ridire sull'argomento, e non mi lasceresti finire, e il discorso devierebbe, e non troverei mai più il coraggio di dirtelo. Quindi non dire niente finché non ho finito, va bene?"

Elio sospirò, seccato, ma prese un altro tiro ed annuì, gli occhi al pavimento.

Niente giri di parole adesso, niente fraintendimenti.

"Io ti amo," dissi senza esitare. Non l'avevo mai detto a nessuno in tutta la mia vita, ma mi venne facile e mi diede un gran sollievo, come se avessi appena preso una boccata di ossigeno dopo aver passato un'eternità a nuotare in su verso la superficie.

Elio alzò lo sguardo immediatamente, gli occhi sgranati, dandomi segno per la prima volta che stava ascoltando, che era interessato.

"Io ti amo, e non ho intenzione di mentirti e dirti che non è vero, né tanto meno di non dirtelo affatto, perché abbiamo già avuto la nostra buona dose di bugie e omissioni e giochetti in passato." Un groppo in gola mi obbligò a fermarmi e prendere fiato contro il mio volere, e, a quanto pareva, contro quello di Elio, che non disse nulla, rispettando il nostro accordo, ma che con lo sguardo mi implorava di continuare.

Guardai la sigaretta ancora intatta che tenevo tra le dita. La cenere in eccesso sarebbe presto caduta sul pavimento. Elio mi si avvicinò e mi porse il suo posacenere di cristallo, poi si rimise al suo posto sul letto. Presi ancora tempo, spegnendo la sigaretta con cura e rimettendo il posacenere al suo posto.

"Quello che ci tengo tu capisca è che quello che è successo tra noi non dipende da quello che provo per te," ripresi infine. La fermezza che ero riuscito a racimolare all'inizio iniziava già a scarseggiare. "È finita, Elio," dissi comunque nel tono più conclusivo che riuscii ad invocare. "Io mi sposerò, e tu, per quanto non possa crederci in questo momento, tu troverai qualcuno e in men che non si dica non riuscirai neanche a distinguermi fra lo studente dell'anno prima e quello dell'anno dopo. _Com'è che si chiamava, quello? Ma sì, quel biondo spocchioso che non faceva altro che lavorare e giocare a poker con i vecchi. Ah, e ogni tanto mi scopava, ma a parte quello, una noia mortale_."

Con mie enorme sollievo, Elio sbuffò una risata nonostante gli occhi lucidi. Cercai di non soffermarmi su quel particolare.

"Sei così giovane, Elio, sei bellissimo, intelligente, divertente. Chiunque avrà l'opportunità di condividere la sua vita con te non potrà credere alla sua fortuna sfacciata e bacerà il suolo dove cammini, cazzo, questo te lo posso assicurare." 

Stavolta Elio rise sonoramente, e una lacrima gli rotolò sulla guancia prima di finire la corsa sulle sue dita e venire asciugata in un attimo, come se non ci fosse mai stata.

"Quindi per favore," continuai, sperando con tutto me stesso che la mia voce avrebbe retto, che non si sarebbe spezzata. "Per favore, smettila di evitarmi e di trattarmi come se fossi nel torto, perché sapevamo benissimo entrambi fin dall'inizio che questa storia," indicai velocemente prima lui e poi me stesso, "non avrebbe potuto avere un futuro. Non è colpa di nessuno, Elio. È così e basta."

Elio restò ancora in silenzio.

Quindi era fatta. "Tutto chiaro?" Domandai. 

Elio annuì senza dire nulla.

"Pensi ci sia qualcosa da aggiungere?"

Sembrò titubante per un momento talmente breve che pensai di essermelo immaginato. Poi fece no col capo.

"Benissimo," dissi, e feci subito per girarmi ed andarmene, perché non mi fidavo affatto di quello che l'istinto mi stava suggerendo in quel momento, dopo aver visto Elio sul letto, le ginocchia strette al petto, gli occhi lucidi e l'aria più indifesa e innocente che gli avessi mai visto addosso. Dovevo andarmene, e alla svelta.

"Oliver?" 

Mi fermai comunque all'istante appena lui chiamò il mio nome. 

Avevo il vivo terrore, e la ancora più viva, incosciente speranza di sentire quello che sospettavo stesse per arrivare.

_Anch'io ti amo_.

Ma alla fine, Elio cambiò idea e scosse il capo. "Niente, non importa."

Così fui libero di andarmene.

_Ho bisogno di perderti_  
_Per venirti a cercare_  
_Altre duemila volte_  
_Anche se ora sei distante_

* * *

Forse era il mio sentimentalismo a parlare per me, ma nonostante tutti gli anni che erano passati l'estate a B. era esattamente come me la ricordavo, fino all'ultimo dettaglio. 

Non ero sicuro che fosse un bene, non quando ero lì in visita con Micol e i bambini. Quel posto risvegliava in me un certo tipo di sentimenti che mi ero sempre sforzato di tenere sotto chiave, e adesso eccoli qua, più vividi che mai. Avevo trentacinque anni, eppure ne avevo anche ventiquattro.

O forse il posto aveva ben poco a che fare con tutto quello che provavo, forse il più grande problema era un altro.

Elio non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Era stata una bellissima sorpresa anche per lei, mi disse Annella quando non riuscii a dissimulare il mio stupore nel vederlo lì, lontano migliaia di chilometri dal luogo dove la vita l'aveva portato, ma aveva deciso di prendersi un paio di settimane e venire a trovare i suoi vecchi proprio mentre anch'io passavo di lì. Il suo sorriso sembrava sincero, mi salutò con trasporto, e poi passò ai miei figli, a mia moglie, trattandoli con un affetto genuino che mi fece sentire uno schifo. Io lo conoscevo, però.

Fu per quel motivo che all'alba bussai alla sua porta, quella che un tempo era appartenuta a suo nonno, ed entrai senza aspettare risposta, perché sapevo che non ce n'era bisogno. Lui infatti era sveglio, già vestito. Guardava dalla finestra, e parte di me sapeva che mi stava aspettando. Ne ebbi conferma quando mi sorrise senza fare domande, spostandosi leggermente di lato per farmi spazio accanto a lui.

"È strano," cominciai io quando, dopo minuti di silenzio, ebbi chiaro che Elio non aveva intenzione di dire nulla. "Dormire con loro in quella stanza."

Lui si voltò verso di me, sorridendo. "Non t'invidio per niente."

Mi fece ridere, e lui mi seguì a ruota.

"Fumi ancora?" mi chiese, tagliando corto il discorso.

Gli dissi che no, avevo smesso da anni, ma una sigaretta mi avrebbe fatto proprio comodo in quel momento. Un minuto più tardi, ne avevamo entrambi una tra le dita.

"Sei dispiaciuto?" gli chiesi senza spiegare a cosa mi riferissi, perché non avevo intenzione di insultare la sua intelligenza.

Elio si liberò della cenere sulla punta della sigaretta con un colpettino deciso. "No," rispose con tono dubbioso, come se si fosse appena dato la risposta a quella domanda e ne fosse anche lui sorpreso. "Però fa strano, non te lo nego."

"Non dirlo a me."

"A te neanche lo chiedo come ti senti... con una famiglia così bella, di certo non rimpiangi niente."

"Elio," dissi con tono di rimprovero. "Non essere sciocco. Sai benissimo che-"

Lui si portò l'indice alle labbra e io mi zittii all'istante. "Che ne dici se stiamo qui in silenzio? Non dire nulla," non era seccato, tutt'altro, mi stava solo facendo presente quello che voleva, e a me andava bene. Non annuii neanche, chiusi solo la bocca e inghiottì quello che, a ragion veduta, era meglio omettere.

Sapevo che Elio era immerso nei suoi pensieri perché non aveva preso neanche un altro tiro dalla sua sigaretta. Stava bruciando lenta fra le sue dita, ormai più cenere che stecco; la mia era nelle solite condizioni. Non avevo fumato?

_Potremmo anche restare un po' in silenzio_  
_Mentre brucia lenta e non pensarci più_  
_Potremmo anche lasciare la paura_  
_Chiuderemo gli occhi per saltare giù_

La gettai via con uno schiocco di dita, e presi anche quella di Elio per fare lo stesso prima che si bruciasse la pelle inavvertitamente.

Per farlo mi ero dovuto voltare verso di lui, ed Elio ne aveva approfittato per afferrarmi la maglietta e portarmi a sé, senza indugi. "Se dici qualcosa, ti uccido," e più tardi avrei detto che era stato lui, che non me l'aspettavo, che ero stato preso di sorpresa e che non era mia intenzione, ma mentre ci stavamo baciando non ero sicuro chi si fosse avvicinato per primo, se io o lui, e comunque non aveva importanza perché stavo partecipando con entusiasmo, gli stavo tenendo il viso con una mano e con l'altra gli afferravo i capelli e lo stringevo di più a me e la mia lingua era nella sua bocca. Anche quando mi ritrovai senza maglietta non avrei potuto dire con esattezza chi fosse stato, se io o lui. Erano le mie dita che gli stavano sbottonando i pantaloni?

Facemmo l'amore con foga, lì, sulla scrivania, senza prenderci la briga di arrivare al letto. Elio non era mai stato bravo a mantenere il silenzio durante il sesso, quindi lo aiutai soffocando i suoi gemiti con la mia bocca e le mie mani. "Shhh," gli soffiai sulle labbra, e in quel momento notai che i fogli, le penne, i libri che erano sulla scrivania erano tutti sparsi sul pavimento, dovevo averli gettati a terra io per fare spazio a lui, nell'impeto del momento. Più tardi mi sarei preoccupato, avrei pensato che mi ero comportato da stupido, che ero stato avventato perché a Micol sarebbe bastato scambiare la porta della camera di Elio per quella del bagno e ci avrebbe visti, oppure Mafalda avrebbe potuto sentire dei rumori strani e decidere di controllare, o altre mille possibilità a cui non volevo neanche pensare.

Più tardi. In quel momento, però, mi preoccupai solo di afferrargli le cosce e fare forza per fargliele allargare di più, come sapevo che gli piaceva, per poi fare scivolare le mani sotto, fino alle sue gambe, sollevandole per invitarlo ad allacciarle dietro la mia schiena e riuscire ad essere dentro di lui tanto più profondamente quanto i nostri corpi potessero concederci.

Avevo fatto esattamente quello che Elio mi aveva chiesto. Non avevo detto una sola parola.

_Ho bisogno di perdonarti_  
_Per poterti toccare_  
_Anche una sola notte_  
_Anche se siamo soli_  
_Come l'acqua su Marte_

* * *

La luce dell'alba avvolgeva il letto ancora sfatto, e quando Elio aprì la finestra per arieggiare, la stanza non fu solo invasa da una brezza piacevole ma anche dal cinguettio degli uccellini e dai rumori sommessi di un paese che si stava lentamente svegliando. Ma non mi soffermai di nuovo sulle bellezze dell'estate italiana; non avevo più motivi di rivangare il passato.

Ci eravamo appena svegliati. La stessa scena l'avevamo già vista chissà quante volte, la nostra camera alle sei del mattino, anche se alla fine della giornata anziché all'inizio come adesso. Alla nostra età la voglia e le occasioni per restare svegli fino all'alba iniziavano a scarseggiare, e mi andava più che bene.

Socchiusi gli occhi quando Elio mi si parò davanti, facendomi scudo dal sole. Ero ancora seduto sul letto, e lui mi passò una mano fra i capelli. "Buongiorno," disse.

Io gli afferrai il polso e mi portai la sua mano alle labbra per poterla baciare. "Buongiorno."

"Quindi anche oggi resti?"

Esalai un sospiro seccato, esagerandolo tanto da lasciar intendere che stavo scherzando. Infatti lui sorrise, e io con lui.

"Mi domando se hai intenzione di continuare a chiedermelo ogni mattina per il resto della nostra vita."

Elio rise di cuore e s'inginocchiò davanti a me, forse per potermi guardare più facilmente negli occhi mentre parlavamo, ma poi incrociò le braccia sulle mie gambe e si acciambellò lì. Erano passati vent'anni dalla prima volta che l'avevo visto, eppure sapeva ancora comportarsi come un bambino. Gli accarezzai i capelli.

"_Per il resto della nostra vita?_" disse infine, ripetendo le mie parole. "Parole pesanti. Potrei quasi credere che sei davvero venuto per restare." Alzò il viso per guardarmi, e il sorriso che aveva stampato sulle labbra era così ampio e splendente che quasi non riuscii a credere di esserne la causa.

Gli presi il viso tra le mani e lo attirai a me, obbligandolo a sollevarsi dalle mie gambe. Gli baciai la fronte, il naso, le guance, le labbra, di nuovo la fronte, e dato che Elio stava inclinando il viso per darmi accesso alla sua bocca lo accontentai e lo baciai profondamente, a lungo e lentamente, perché il tempo non aveva più nessun potere su di noi ormai. Lui mi cinse il petto con le braccia, e io aprii le gambe per permettergli di stringersi a me il più possibile.

Quando ci staccammo per prendere fiato, Elio premette la fronte contro la mia. "Andiamo a nuotare, allora," propose dopo un momento, la voce squillante. Mi stampò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra e si alzò velocemente per prepararsi, senza aspettare la mia risposta.

Io mi alzai e lo seguii senza esitare.

_Ho bisogno di perderti_  
_Per venirti a cercare_

**Author's Note:**

> Sono consapevole che probabilmente le persone che parlano italiano che bazzicano questo tag si contano sulle dita di una mano, ma se siete fra di loro e siete arrivati fin qua spero avrete voglia di lasciarmi un commento!! ❤


End file.
